


From a near miss to candles

by QueenBecake



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Series 3 Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecake/pseuds/QueenBecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes between S2E12 and S3Ep01 (potentially further - I'm better with the thinking than with the actual writing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unnatural Habits

**Author's Note:**

> My imaginings of missing scenes between S2Ep12 and S3E1. I just felt we saw a big jump between the almost kiss (damn you Aunt P) and the candles for dinner. This is my brains way of explaining that change.
> 
> This is my first ever fan fic and I can see this playing in my head just like an episode. I'm realising just how difficult it is to convey that vision using just words. I've had a go, but am happy for any feedback.
> 
> I've proof read, but I'm certain there are mistakes that my brain just refuse to pick up on.

UNNATURAL HABITS

“Until our next murder investigation then.”

“I look forward to it.

The investigation. Not the murder.”

“Of course.

Jack.”

“Miss Fisher.”

Phryne shut the door and contemplated this new development. The thought of kissing Jack and finally getting acquainted with the body behind the three piece suit made her smile. Perhaps Jack was coming around to the idea that sex was enjoyable and should therefore be enjoyed by all. Perhaps not. That didn’t really sound like Jack, not without a committed relationship anyway. That idea did not make her smile. She sighed. There had to be another way. Frustrated she moved upstairs as a thought hit her… Jack had essentially declared intentions. She just needed to find out exactly what those intentions were and if they could be manipulated into something that suited her. A visit was required then.

 

 ****

 

Jack was sitting at his desk in a bit of a haze. He understood WHY the newest Commissioner thought it fit to remove him from the Sanderson/Fletcher case, but it left him concerned that the job would not be completed rigorously. Who else was involved in Sanderson’s dodgy dealings? For the first time in a long time Jack felt that he was alone in his workplace. A fact that was not helped by the Commissioner also informing him that he was required to take a weeks leave “in order to assist with public opinion on the matter.” He was still reeling over that one when he heard the sounds of a picnic basket being dumped on his desk. He felt his cheeks blush as he looked into the eyes of the bearer.

 “Ahh. Miss Fisher. What brings you here?”

“Couldn’t wait for another murder Jack, thought it best if we investigate this latest development more thoroughly now.”

“Well I am afraid that now may not be convenient, I am trying to resolve a current case.”

She looked at him with smouldering eyes as she perched herself on his desk.

“I would of thought I was to be your most pressing case Inspector, but perhaps I could help with a resolution? Help speed things up?”

Right. So that’s what bought her here. She wanted to get a move on in getting Jack into bed. Jack’s head started to hurt with the combination of lack of sleep, stress about work, close proximity to a dangerous woman and two very different types of hunger.  He closed his eyes for a second to contemplate what he should do next. Ask her to leave? Ask her on a date? Ask her to spread her legs so he could act out one of the many fantasies he had had involving her and that desk? No, that was the wrong sort of thoughts to be having… He snapped open his eyes to catch her reading his notes from his meeting with the Commissioner. Anger bubbled within him.

“A week’s forced leave, Jack?” Her eyes were widened with shock.

Jack grabbed the paperwork off her.

“None of your concern Miss Fisher. Thank you for the food, as always it’s appreciated. Now if there is nothing else I can help you with, perhaps you will allow me to get back to my work.”

He stared her down. The eyes pleaded – _drop it Phryne_.

“This could be ideal timing Jack. I myself am headed on a short holiday. Perhaps you could join me? Seeing as you will be on leave anyway. Ski lodge – lots of exploring that could take place in such a cold environment… I may need your expert assistance with regards of how to stay warm. We leave Wednesday”

God god, Phryne, stop talking! She thought. Why did you do that? You just invited Jack away for a raunchy weekend – with AUNT PRUDENCE!! How lustfully compromised are you? But judging by Jack’s shocked expression perhaps it might have been worth it…

“I, I don’t… I’m not an expert...” _Get it together Jack_. Deep breath. “Perhaps another time. I’m afraid I wouldn’t be great company.”

Phryne inwardly sighed in relief, she did not really want to have a conversation with Aunt P about why Jack would need to accompany her. Quickly recovering she looked at Jack with desire that could not be misinterpreted.

“Well, I would not say no to your company Inspector.” She slid from his desk and made to leave. “Feel free to drop by anytime.”  She hoped he would get the point. Her eyes conveyed _my bed is waiting for you Inspector_.  “Don’t leave it too long between visits.”

Jack watched her sashay from his office, trying to work out what he should do. She leaves Wednesday. Today being Monday. His forced leave was to start Thursday. She wanted to bed him. He wanted to have a relationship with her. She was incredibly alluring… perhaps if he did go to her it would ease the inappropriate thoughts that he had about her. Perhaps it would spark a whole new range of fantasies. He hung his head in his hands. One thing was certain. He should only visit her once he had a battle plan and knew what he wanted to fight for. Or surrender to. Damn that infuriating woman.

 

****

Late Tuesday evening Jack decided he would pursue a relationship. Whilst he acknowledged that he wanted to know Phryne in a biblical sense, but it would not do to just jump into bed with her.  He would drop by tomorrow to arrange a date upon her return from the mountains. In the meantime he could work out exactly what sort of date he could take her on that would be sufficiently memorable that she would want to return for a second date.

Phryne was lying in bed. She was leaving tomorrow. She felt she had made it quite clear to Jack that she wanted him. But he had not come. She was new to rejection. She did not like how it made her feel. Tomorrow she would need to move on. Someone else would warm her bed. There were always more men.

Jack refixed  his tie yet again as he approached Miss Fisher’s house. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the front door, reminding himself of what he planned to say.

“Good Morning Inspector”

“Good Morning Mister Butler.”

“I assume you are calling for Miss Fisher? I regret to inform you she left for a short vacation this morning. She should return in a few days time.”

Jacks heart paused for a second. He was too late. Mr Butler could obviously read his emotions;

“Perhaps you would like to stay for a cup of tea Inspector?”

Jack shook his head, hoping to knock some sense back into it.

“Oh, no, thank you, Mr Butler. I must be on my way.”

“Of course Inspector. Shall I let the Lady know you had called?”

“That won’t be necessary, thank you.”

Jack walked in a haze back towards the tram stop, kicking himself for not taking the opportunity to ask her earlier. Now he was too late. She was on a holiday and would find another body to spend her time with. His window of opportunity was lost.


	2. Murder Under the Mistletoe

“Murder. Miss Fisher is always right.

Except when she is wrong.

Like when she breaks the law and when someone more important is right.”

 

Jack approached his constable.

“What was that all about?”

“Miss Fisher has gone on holiday again Sir.”

“Oh” Jack feigned ignorance. “Anybody dead yet?”

“Only one so far, Sir” Hugh looked concerned. Jack waited.

“Sir, do you think that maybe, I mean, might I, could I…

“You think you should follow Miss Williams and ensure she is safe up in the mountains?”

“Should I?”

“It would have to be in your own time Collins. However, I have been granted some leave and I can check in on her on your behalf if you wish…” A plan was forming in Jacks mind. A murder investigation would be an ideal ruse for turning up on Miss Fisher’s holiday…

“Actually Sir, I also have been required to take leave, but I’d be glad of the company. And I think my mum would be glad of having you as a chaperone. NOT that I intend on… touching… or doing anything inappropriate with Dottie.. Miss Will….”

Jack held up a hand to stop the onslaught.

“Enough Collins. I will accompany you. But I feel we would be best advised to leave promptly.”

****

  
_Perfect_ thought Phryne. A good murder investigation is just what she needs to distract from Jack’s rejection.  She threw herself into her investigations, contemplating if she should call and ask for Jack’s assistance. Perhaps it would be a suitable ruse to get him to her. And once he was here she could surely get him into her bed… She was interrupted from her thoughts by a phonecall.

(Heavy Knocking)

“I’ll go, you tell the others.”

As Phryne approached the solid wooden door she again thought to contact Jack. With Vera now a 2nd victim, things were getting more extreme. She had a bad feeling about it. She mentally chided herself. She did not need a man to protect her. Besides, the roads were closed, Jack was essentially useless to her. She pushed open the door to come face to face with her dream. Jack was here. How?

“Jack”

“Miss Fisher”

“Nice of you to drop by.” _Am I dreaming? How’d you know I wanted you here?_

“Dot called. May we come in?” _Ahh. That explains it._

“Of course.”

Hugh barged straight in, eager to get out of the cold. Jack took a moment to search Phryne’s eyes to see if his presence was acceptable. Seeing nothing but shock he felt the urge to explain that he couldn’t turn around and leave. Luckily Hugh had started speaking

“They closed the road behind us”

“So we may need to stay longer than we had planned.”

 

“Well” said Phryne, regaining her composure. “Your timing is quite adept. Allow me to introduce you to our latest victim, if you would care to follow me to the library…”

 

****

 

“Vera and Quinton were lovers” Phryne fixed Jack with a look that said quite clearly _as we should have been_.

Dot began reading the verse.

“Mr Wordsworth seems suddenly restrained.” Another meaningful glance at Jack.

“So Vera Mortimer was lured to her death with this love poem?”

“And both Nicholas and Quinton knew it was in the Wordsworth book.”

“So either one of them could of set up the trip wire.”

“Nicholas could of found the poem and murdered Vera for revenge…”

“And Quinton could of murdered her due to thwarted love.”

“That would do it. Especially if it was twarted for long enough.” More meaningful glares.

With a loud clap of thunder the power went out. Hugh immediately put a protective arm around his Dottie and Jack instinctively reached for Phryne.

“Perhaps you could show me the location of the fuse box, Miss Fisher” _Why did you reach for her? Jack, you are a fool._

“With pleasure, Jack.” _He reached for me, he’s travelled from Melbourne for me, he’s making an excuse to be alone… maybe tonight my dreams come true!_

_****_

When Chester suggested everyone retire early to bed the same thought occurred to both Phryne and Jack, but with very different resolves.

Jack followed Phryne to her door, telling himself that he just wanted to make sure she was safe for the night.

“I don’t want anyone taking chances. Lock your door.”

“But Jack, if I lock my door, nobody can get in.”

“It’s too high a risk, Miss Fisher” _Not only for fear of a murderer, but also for your Aunts reaction_. “Lock it tight. Goodnight.”

Phryne watched him retreat before calling out to him “Actually, Jack-“ she pattered up the hallway to great him. “I might need your assistance.” She stood close to him and looked up at him. “I don’t actually feel great about this” she waved her hands around “And I did sort of make arrangements for the others. A buddy system if you like. And I appointed you as my buddy…” she ran her fingers down his chest. Jack caught his breath.

“What about Miss Williams?”

“Well I may have led her to believe that she would be safest with her own constable on watch… Hugh is going to stay with her tonight. I pointed out that her room does have twin beds, so God couldn’t get too cranky… and that Hugh would offer her greater protection than sleeping alone.”

“And Mac?”

“She’s buddied with Aunt P. Neither was too happy about that, but both feel they are doing the other woman a favour by protecting her.”

“Which leaves…”

“You and me.” She talked with such seductive tones, Jack could feel his resolve crumbling. “But if you prefer to leave me, I am confident I can look after myself. I would just prefer some company.” Her face was so close Jack was fighting every muscle in his body to not kiss her. She had him hook, line and sinker. Before he was too aware, she had him by the hand and was leading him back to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

“Well I feel safer, Jack.”

 _I don’t_ thought Jack.

“All this murder has put things into perspective don’t you think?” She was close to him again, winding her hands around his mid-section. “Life is so fleeting, in times like this I think it’s best to act and hang the consequences…” Jack couldn’t take it anymore, he succumbed to his desires and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

“Wait!” Jack forcibly removed himself from Phryne. “I can’t… I can’t just fall into bed with you.”

Phryne looked crestfallen.

“I want to” he reassured her. “but not like this.”

“How then Jack?” She  looked a force to be reckoned with, hands on hips, staring him down.

“I want it to be special”

Her face softened.

“It will be special Jack. It will be special because it is us.”

“I think I would like it to happen more than once…”

“Well let’s just see how the first round goes" Phryne had a twinkle in her eye, "if its ‘special’ enough, I’m sure I can be convinced for a second round," She was positively glowing again as she made her move to engage him further. Jack practically ran to the other side of the room to escape her clutches.  _Oh no. He's taken that the wrong way._ _  
_

“NO! I mean I want more than just one night Phryne.”

"I know Jack. I know you want a relationship. And I don't do serious. So how do you compromise on that?" Phryne sighed.  _I want this Jack, but I don't know how to make it work._

Jack smiled ruefully. “Perhaps we could have fun together first. Spend some time together outside of work commitments. I'm not asking for marriage, but perhaps a date?”

Phryne smiled at him. “I’m not going to convince you to take me to bed tonight am I?”

“No."

“So dating. I think I could try dating. I can definitely do fun. And, just to be clear, will dating lead into some more amorous activities?”

“I think that’s perhaps of a fourth date scenario.”  _I definitely want it to._

“Third date?”

“Fourth.”

“You are quite determined about that.” She giggled. "Is that a hard and fast rule?"

"Yes. Rosie taught me that." _Oh dear god, why did you bring up Rosie! You idiot Jack!_ He could feel his cheeks flush.  

Phryne felt a flush of something. She was unsettled slightly at the mention of his ex-wife. _Quick, say something that moves the conversation away from Rosie._

"Sounds like those rules may be designed for a woman then Jack. Are you trying to tell me something?"   _Phryne - now you have just insulted his manhood. There is no going back from this._

Jack smiled. He could use this to his advantage. “If I’m the woman, then you are the man. Perhaps you should do the pursuing of me.”

“I thought that was exactly what I was doing Inspector.”

“Well ask me on a date then Miss Fisher.”

“Alright, a date.” She moved closer again. “Jack, when we return to Melbourne, would you care to join me for supper one evening?”

“Will there be candles?”

“Yes” She moved closer again.

“More than one?” Phryne giggled and moved closer again.

“Yes Jack. Enough candles to eat dinner by.”

“I’d like that.” They grinned at each other.

“Well now that’s sorted, I still want you to stay. No funny business. Just stay. I don’t want to be alone. Can you do that for me Jack?”  _Please stay. I don't want you to go._

“I can do that for you Miss Fisher” _because really I don’t want to go_.

“Thank you.”

*****

Meanwhile…

“Hugh?”

“Yes Dottie?”

“Do you think the murderer will come after us?”

“No Dottie, you’re safe. I mean you’re so sweet and wonderful. Nobody could possibly want to take you from this world.” _And if they did, they would have to take me first._

“I’m a bit scared Hugh. What if we die tonight?” _What if I die not know what it was like to love you fully?_

“Not going to happen Dottie. I will make sure of that.”

“Can you stay close to me? Please? Just until I fall asleep?” _God, forgive me for my small discretion._

Hugh swallowed. He did not want to compromise his Dottie. But he also wanted to make her feel safe. _Think about Mrs Peabody’s cold pea and ham soup._ His stomach gave a lurch and he felt his body go a little colder. That was better. He climbed on top of the bed next to his girl and lay very stiffly beside her, hands clasped together in order to resist the urge to touch her.

“Goodnight Dottie.”

“Just one more thing Hugh. Why did the Inspector come with you? This is well beyond his jurisdiction.”

“He’s our chaperone.”

“He’s not doing a very good job is he.” _Thank goodness._  With a smile on her face Dot shut her eyes and found she could sleep soundly feeling the reassuring weight of her beau on the bed next to her.

Hugh lay awake all night. _Cold pea and ham soup. Cold pea and ham soup_...

 

 ****

 

Jack awoke with a start early the next morning. Black hairs were tickling his nostrils from where Phryne was tucked up against him. He hastily removed his arms from where they were holding her to him and tried to roll away discretely. Phryne had other plans, reaching out to grab his hand as it slid past her. She pulled it back over her and sleepily stated “It’s too cold.” _Hmmmm. This was new. A man in her bed after a positively innocent night and she didn’t want him to disappear?_

Jack smiled to himself. It was cold. And it was delightful waking up next to her. But he had to get out of there fast before she realised the effect she had had on his body and decided to pounce on him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to say no.

“I’m sorry Phryne, but I must go. I need to get back to my own room.” Instinctively he kissed her cheek and withdrew from her. _Whoops, shouldn’t be kissing her. Damn I want to kiss her again. Get out of here Jack!_ He practically ran from the room.

****

Jack stood at her door, coat in hand, ready to say goodnight. It had been a tiring week, despite the lack of official police business. But Phryne was correct – a celebration was in order and Jack had enjoyed himself immensely. And now he found himself a little tipsy and standing a little too close to Phryne and enjoying that sensation a little too much.

“So, Inspector, how did you enjoy our second date?”

“Second date? How did we go on two dates without me realising?”

“Well, first date was clearly the night you spent in my boudoir, being all noble. And tonight was our second date. Which means, if your available Thursday evening you could come for supper, which will be our third date and that would imply…” Phryne stepped even closer and dropped her voice “amorous activities”

“Whilst I will gladly join you on Thursday, that will actually be our FIRST date. The night up in the mountain was a chivalrous act, not a date. Tonight was a party, not a date. A date involves being pre-organised and just the two of us – plus, I keep telling you – it will be at least the fourth date.”

Phryne looked up at him, with a seductive smile on her face. She did like it when he stood his ground.   “I will see you Thursday then Jack. And we will compromise and call that our second date.”

“Good night Miss Fisher”

“Good night Inspector.”


End file.
